Carr In College
by BrittbeeLynn
Summary: It’s been years since Zenon has seen either Orion or Greg, but now it’s time for college and they’re both popping back into her life. What will happen and what adventures can Zenon have in college? Read and review...tell me who Zenon should end up


Disclaimer: I do not own this movie or these characters, Disney does!! I'm not making any money off this story; I'm just having fun with it.  
  
Summary: It's been years since Zenon has seen either Orion or Greg, but now it's time for college and they're both popping back into her life. What will happen and what adventures can Zenon have in college?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Setting: For the most part, this will be on Earth, in the city that Zenon's Aunt Judy lives in (I can't remember the name!) at college and other various places.  
  
Zenon: 18 Greg: 18 Nebula: 18 Orion: 20 The rest of the ages don't really matter, but if they do matter at some point, I'll be sure to include them ^_^  
  
AN: This is just a short little chapter to begin with.if people like it, I'll continue, and if they don't I won't. I just wrote it because I thought it would be kind of fun.even though I probably shouldn't since I've got so many other unfinished stories. Anywayz, I don't really have a lot to say, so I'll get on with it :P  
  
Carr In College  
  
By: Allie  
  
Chapter 1: Back To Earth  
  
Zenon Carr was not a happy camper. She finally finished high school and had once been happy about that fact. However, now it was time for college and her space sta didn't offer college courses. She would have to go to Earth if she wanted to continue her education.  
  
Zenon had tried to convince her parents to let her stay on the Space Station and not go to college. She had told them that she could just study under them and become a scientist.  
  
Unfortunately, her parents weren't dumb and knew that she did exceptionally bad in science. Zenon was better at things like English and History. She also loved the arts and acting. However, she didn't love the Earth and the only to get an education in something that interested her would be to live on Earth for a minimum of FOUR years.  
  
~*~*~  
  
*2 Months Later*  
  
Zenon had just arrived on Earth. Luckily, she didn't fall down the stairs and make a fool of herself this time. Zenon grabbed her bags and walked towards her uncle. He was driving her aunt's car, a yellow beetle, and waving at them.  
  
The only good thing about going to college was that she would get to go with her best friend, Nebula, and she would get to spend time with her Aunt Judy and Uncle Plank, and her new baby cousin.  
  
Judy and Plank had decided to get married soon after their adventure with the aliens and Judy had given birth to a healthy baby boy about a year afterwards. They had decided to live on Earth since Judy was still terrified to live on a Space Station. She had just gotten used to the idea of flying. Margie's father had taken Plank's position and allowed Plank to live on Earth with his wife.  
  
Zenon and Nebula got into the car and they drove towards their new dorm room in the University of Rovant. They would be rooming together at the University. Orion, who was two years older than them both would be showing the girls around and introducing them to life in college.  
  
Orion and Zenon had gone out for about two years until he had gone off to school and they had decided that a long distance relationship would not work out very well and had broken up. They had remained very good friends, however, and had called each other at least once a week.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Once at the dorms, Zenon and Nebula prepared to haul their luggage up to the third floor. The school was a bit old fashioned and didn't have an elevator in every dorm building. It was just Zenon's luck that her dorm building would be one of the ones without an elevator and that she would be on the top floor.  
  
AN: And that's where I'm going to stop for now, until I get some reviews ^_^ Please tell me if you like and who you want Zenon to end up with. I'll probably make her go back and forth between the two until she finally decides and I have no clue who I want her to be with in the end, so please do tell!! 


End file.
